Emily
by TiredGreenEyes
Summary: After returning underground, Remus surprises Tonks by not coming back alone. How will taking care of an orphan change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

As usual, it is not I who owns Harry Potter.

Instead of boring you all, I shall get on with it.

1.

Apprehension.

That was what everyone in the Burrow felt.

Bill and Fleur were remarkably absent, and Molly was using the time to ice the multiple layered cake she'd been slaving over for Saturdays wedding ceremony. Tonks sat at the table, crossing her arms, wondering where Molly had managed to hide a cake that she could literally fit inside.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a corner, talking in hushed voices. In fact, that was how all the children had been these days. Ginny seemed torn between needing to be with Harry, needing to be away from Harry… it was all the same.

Tonks sighed. She was glad Bill and Fleur had disappeared for a bit. It was hard feigning such happiness with Remus out there at the colony…

She felt better about him going this time, to be sure. He sent her owls when he could, promising he was okay and that he'd be back soon. He wrote I love you at the beginning and end of each letter

He knew how badly she needed to be reminded when he wasn't there.

But wasn't it even more dangerous this time? They didn't know if Fenrir had seen him that night at Hogwarts. They'd both been there… and if Fenrir had by chance recognized him, it would have been easy to figure out he wasn't exactly being _helpful_ to the death eaters.

But today no owl had come. Tonks glanced for the millionth time at her watch, knowing the Weasley's clock was utterly useless for telling time. It was almost seven PM. He'd transformed back into a man at six fifteen this morning, when the sun had risen. That meant it'd been roughly more than sixteen hours…

Tonks sighed very quietly. She was worried. Even more than that, she was terrified. And angry. Why did he have to go back? Why now, after they had finally reached an agreement, after they had finally began to move in the right direction?

_'I know, I don't want to go either.' Remus looked at her mournfully, his eyes expressing his misery. 'but now it's even more important that I go. Not for long, but to see what they're up to… and what their next step is now that… that Dumbledore has passed on.'_

Tonks rubbed her temples. Molly, catching the small movement from the auror who had otherwise been still for nearly an hour, stopped in the midst of writing: _Congratulations Bill and Fleur_.

"Oh dear, now I'm sure he's fine." She said in a tone that would have been comforting… if she actually was telling the truth. "He's probably just resting a bit from the moon."

Tonks forced a smile to her face. "Thanks Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back at her and patted her shoulder before taking up the icing once more. But the sound of footsteps at the door caused her to snatch her wand up and point it to the cake. It vanished as the door slammed open, making Tonks jump.

"Bill! How many times have I-" Molly stopped and gasped.

_"Remus!"_ Tonks choked.

Indeed, it was he. But before they could say anything, he limped into the room, laying his bundle across the table. His gloves, which had been perfectly mended the day he'd left, now had holes in each finger. He reached for the dirty thin blanket and began to peel the cloth away.

The shock of Tonks was nothing compared to what it was now. A small girl, thin and looking horribly still laid beneath the filthy blankets. She was soaked to the skin, her dark hair plastered to the side of her face. She was also naked, though only her thin chest showed. Remus leaned over her, placing his index finger to her neck.

"She's still alive." He said hoarsely.

"Good heaven's Remus!" Molly managed, her eyes very wide.

"What happened?" The trio had appeared at the door, Ginny behind them.

"Remus who is this?" Tonks asked.

Molly's maternal instincts had kicked in. "Ginny, go upstairs and find some of your old clothes you've grown out of. The warmest you can find. Boys, go get some blankets." She spun and pointed her wand at the kettle which immediately began to whistle. "Hermione, see if you can find Errol and send a message to Arthur. We'll need him to come home immediately and pick up some potions on the way."

The four scattered. Tonks still stared at Remus. She hadn't seen him for at least a month, and living in the conditions he had made him look thin, dirty and scraggly… all in all the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

Remus smiled, catching her hand in his and squeezing it. "Nymph…" He said in that hoarse voice. "This is… she's one of the children from the camp. She's been abandoned there by her parents. The moon… it's very harsh for a child."

"How old is she?" Tonks whispered.

"Three or four I suppose. She's been terrified. I had a time getting her to trust me..."

Molly had gotten a clean cloth and was bathing the child's face and neck. "Remus what happened to her? Is it just from transforming?"

Remus looked grim. "She's nothing but a cub in wolf form. The older wolves were ganging up on her last night. She only survived because she crawled into a hollow log… they couldn't reach her." He leaned over and brushed his thumbs under the child's eyes. Tonks immediately noticed the worry and warmth lacing the semi-golden irises. Molly apparently did too, because she said nothing about the smudges his fingers left on her clean face.

"The werewolves… they won't notice you've left… and taken her?" Tonks asked as Molly began to bathe the child again.

"I doubt it." Remus snorted. "I've had enough… and the wolves obviously suspect me… they're not saying anything in any case. My cover has been sufficiently blown."

Tonks roughly and violently hugged him and he laughed appreciatively. "Ah. You don't seem too disappointed."

"No."

"Mmm." Remus' gaze traveled to the girl again. "But… I couldn't leave her there."

Tonks, her head still comfortably on his chest, looked at the small form again. The clean skin looked almost transparent. Cuts, from brush and undergrowth, from claws and teeth, criss-crossed dangerous close to her jugular vein, and across one shoulder. Molly clucked sympathetically as she picked a piece of broken glass from her side and performed a drying charm on her hair. Just these small actions were a great improvement and it was easy to see that if she was healthy she would be a beautiful child.

Ginny and Ron ran into the room, their arms bundled with more clothing then needed. The heat of the moment must have gotten to them. Molly grabbed a sweater and shrunk it before shooing her children away. After applying healing charms she gently pulled it over the little girls head and tucked each arm in their sleeves.

A small moan erupted from the pink lips.

A wave of pity for this abandoned child hit Tonks in the gut. She moved closer to the table, but Remus beat her to it. He gently cupped the side of her face.

"Emily?" He whispered softly.

They waited in breathless silence but the child didn't move again. Molly exhaled.

"Remus, why don't you go upstairs and wash up a bit. If she wakes up we'll call you."

Tonks looked at him, watching him bite his lip. "She's right Remus. You're probably knackered. Why don't you at least sleep? I promise, I'll call you the moment she wakes up.

He hesitated. Yet exhaustion was still dangerously close and the adrenaline from the moment was wearing thin.

"You'll call." He said. It was a statement, but also a question.

"Yes." Tonks looked at him determinedly.

He nodded. "Fine." Looking to Mrs. Weasley, he smiled gratefully. "Molly I'm sorry to have barged in here like this…"

"No, no! Best thing to be done. Poor dear. We'll have her fixed up again in no time." Mrs Weasley smoothed back the wisps from the girl's forehead. "Emily, you called her?"

He half shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me her name. The rest of the wolves called her names and swore at her. So I told her I'd call her Emily until she was ready to tell me her name." He looked sideways at Tonks. "I _was_ going to call her Nymphadora…"

"Go upstairs." Tonks muttered. But she couldn't help but smile a little.

As Remus slowly stepped out of the room (no doubt getting stopped by the teens in the parlor who wanted to know what was going on), Bill and Fluer popped in the front door.

"Ooooo Bill. It ezz so beautiful toni-" Seeing the little girl on the kitchen table, Fleur let out a screech of surprise. Bill looked wide eyed at his mother.

"Mum…what _happened?_!"

* * *

So, do you like it? Hate it? I'd love to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

May I just say I was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the reviews came? I shall say it: I was most pleasantly surprised!

I'm always torn. I like to write stories that are parallel to the book. With the book coming out in July (so close and yet not so close) I was tempt to hold it and see what happens.

But oh well. This is too much fun to merely let go.

The disclaimer from last time still stands.

* * *

2.

Tonks felt she understood her parents… and all parents… a little better now. The joy of watching a child sleep was something to be marveled.

Molly had done her job. The poor kid was probably doped up enough to sleep for weeks. And as much as Tonks despised medicines (well there was always chocolate… maybe despised is the wrong word…. it was a love/hate relationship…) she could see the slightest hint of color in the girl's cheeks.

The first day it'd been a rotation. First she watched Remus sleep, then she watched Emily sleep. They'd moved Emily off the table and placed her in the same room as Remus. Charlie and Bill were very understanding about it. For two days everyone had to goose step over their bodies sprawled out in sleeping bags on the floor downstairs.

Remus was sitting beside her on Bill's bed. He'd recovered enough to go about his activities, as long as he didn't overexert himself. Now he and Tonks watched Emily inhale and exhale with the rapture of all new parents.

_'Wait a tick… **parents**?'_

Good grief… is that what she was now? How did this happen? Tonks suddenly felt as though someone had grabbed her heart. A thousand thoughts at once tumbled through her mind.

Naturally, she managed to convey them in a very Tonks-like fashion.

"Are you going to adopt her?" She blurted.

He looked startled. Well no wonder. They'd been sitting in silence for nearly an hour. She shouldn't spurt out random questions like that.

Remus looked away. "I'm… not sure. I was thinking of trying to find her parents… she probably needs them the most. But I know that to be a hopeless cause. Her parents were the ones who abandoned her after all." He put a hand to his head. "I don't know."

"You'd be a great parent Remus." Tonks said fairly. Scared out of her wits as she may be at the prospect of joining her fiancé in this propaganda, she knew that much was true.

Remus closed his eyes. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe someone like Mrs. Weasley would like to adopt her. You can tell she's having a wonderful time taking care of her."

God knew that was true. Mrs. Weasley had came up yesterday and watched her sleep in the same manner they had. Even Arthur stood at the doorway, looking in with a strange expression on his face.

"They're not used to having their kids grown up." Said Tonks. "Even when one did, there was always another to take care of. I bet Molly misses it."

Remus agreed. "Yes… but on the other hand." He paused. "She _is _a werewolf. And it might be better if she stayed with me-"

"With us." Tonks said firmly.

He squeezed her hand. "With us… because at least she wouldn't feel alienated."

A moment of silence passed.

"How the heck do you think about all this? My head would explode."

Remus looked at her seriously. "I know we did discuss children…"

"Well getting a four year old wasn't what I had in mind." Seeing his expression, she added, "but she needs a family. And… like you said, she'd probably be most comfortable with us. I mean, you can help her with her furry little problem more than anyone."

A half smile crossed his face. "Nymphadora… Thank you. I know you weren't expecting this."

"Don't call me that!" She swatted him. "To think you would give a child such a name!"

"I didn't give it to her."

"And it's good you didn't prat!"

They laughed. Soon it elapsed back into silence.

"Well… we'll see what happens." He said finally.

Tonks leaned her head against his shoulder.

Across from them, Emily's chest still rose and fell.

* * *

She woke the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Fleur was downstairs, having a bridal shower, surrounded by what looked like an explosion of pastel colors.

Remus was hesitantly preparing to go and meet the boys (who he suspected were already at the bar celebrating bachelorhood) when the high shrill of a child pierced his eardrums.

He burst out of the bathroom and across the hall. "Emily?!"

She took one look at him, and screamed again.

Remus realized that he still had shaving cream on his face, as well as a nick he'd given himself when she'd startled him. He grabbed the nearest thing and wiped it off.

"Emily… it's alright. It's me, Remus." He slowly approached her. "You're all right, you're safe."

She sniffed. She was curled up in a ball, in the corner of the room, trying to hide. Her sweater was pulled over her knees, which she hugged to her chest, as she sobbed into the soft pink fabric.

Remus slowly approached her. "Emily… do you remember me?"

She looked up. She was terrified. Well she had a right to be. Her parents had abandoned her, and then a bunch of wolves tried to kill her. Seeing the tears run down her thin cheeks Remus swallowed.

'_Who could possibly hurt such a child?'_

"Remus!" Tonks burst into the room. Her wand was drawn, as if she didn't know what to expect. He saw her eyes dart to his face, and to the girl in the corner.

She lowered her wand.

"Molly's coming up."

"Can you hold her off a bit?" Remus asked softly. Tonks looked again to Emily's tearstained face and nodded, leaving the room. Remus winced as he heard her stumble, fall down the stairs and curse.

He shook his head slightly. Inching forward he finally sat across from the girl.

"Emily… it's alright." He said, as she again buried her head in her arms. "You're safe now. No one will hurt you again."

Her head raised. And Remus saw her deep chocolate eyes take him in. Then, with all the emotion; all the sadness and loneliness she was no doubt feeling, she flung herself at him and buried her face in his shirt and sobbed again, uncontrollably. For a moment, he was at a loss. But eventually he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"It's alright… it's okay now… you don't have to cry…"

* * *

It's moving very slowly. None the less, I hope you enjoyed part 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

In reply to reviewers: Remus sort of strikes me as a character who would make an excellent father… but who probably thinks he wouldn't. Tonks strikes me as… not exactly the opposite, but as someone who wouldn't see herself as a mother figure, but wants to be. Yet at the same time she's young and carefree, so her parenting style would be different… I like your ideas though. I was thinking of cutting looking for Em's parents out, but I don't think I will now.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I quote the phantom: _You have truly made my night._

3. The Wedding

But Emily did cry. For hours actually. It was a wonder that the front of Remus' shirt didn't sprout mildew. Everywhere he went that night, she followed him like a little shadow. She clutched a hand firmly to his shirt, and hid her face in it when anyone talked to her.

However, the way things were going, she didn't have a chance to be shy for long.

Still, who knew how the Bill and Fluer tying the knot today, who knew how it would all turn out….? Remus rather hoped she wouldn't be frightened by all the people.

"Emily have you ever been to a wedding?" Tonks asked.

They were back up in Bill and Charlie's room. Remus was making strange mouth movements as he looked in the mirror, trying to tie his tie. Emily sat on the dresser, her back to the mirror, watching this with rapt interest.

It made Tonks grin.

He looked at her. "What?"

"Mmm nothing." She said cheerfully.

Tonks herself had finished putting on her dress. Thankfully, it was not anything elaborate, as one would expect with the Delacores running around. Ever since their arrival yesterday Tonks had begun to feel as if the wedding was secretly being broadcasted on the WWN. Everyone seemed to being putting on a show in any case.

Emily looked nice as well. Someone-probably Molly- had found her an adorable little pink dress and white saddle shoes. Although she was still a little frail looking, the pigtails and wide eyes made Tonks want to hug her so hard her eyes would bulge.

She refrained herself, somehow.

Remus had given up on the tie. He lifted Emily from the dresser to the floor, and she immediately grabbed the fabric of his shirt to hold onto.

"Professor Lupin? Tonks?" Ginny and Hermione stood at the doorway, both looking gorgeous. Hermione had somehow calmed her hair and it now hung in ringlets past her shoulders.

"Mrs. Weasley says that everyone should get downstairs for pictures."

"Pictures before the wedding?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged. "I wouldn't argue with her. She doesn't know whether to be annoyed with everyone or to bawl. Reckon she thought this day would never come."

"Are you ready for the wedding Emily?" Hermione asked kindly.

Emily hid her face in his coat. Tonks patted her head. "She's still trying to get used to everyone.

"It's okay."

"We'll be downstairs shortly." Remus assured them, for there seemed to be nothing else to say. "…you look very nice girls."

"Thanks Professor!" They chorused.

"I wish they would stop calling me that." He muttered when they had left.

"Hey," Tonks stepped beside him and leaned toward the mirror to apply makeup. "I've been trying to get you to call me Tonks for months, and you listen about as well as they do."

Remus looked at Emily. She was watching Tonks make funny mouth movements as she applied the mascara.

He laughed.

Tonks looked up in surprise.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

The wedding went _almost_ without a hitch. With the twins involved, you couldn't expect it all to be perfect. As Bill kissed his bride, fireworks erupted from Mrs. Weasley's garden and spelled the words, "CONGRADULATIONS WILLY!" in the sky before bursting with a loud CRACK. The smoke imprint was a shadowy outline that bore a distinct resemblance to the groom, (for there were few other men in attendance with a pony tale).

Bill laughed appreciatively. Fleur seemed a little shell shocked, the tiara falling off her head, but she adjusted it and gave Bill a pretty smile.

There was a big difference, Tonks decided, between muggle weddings and wizard weddings. Since her Dad was muggleborn, she felt she knew enough to tell the difference.

Wizard weddings… were _fun_.

"Fred, that was bloody _awesome_!" She chortled to the ginger haired man, who was talking up Gabrielle. He beamed at her, turning so she could fully see his marmalade coloured robes.

"Wotcher, Tonks. And it's George actually."

"George then." She said enthusiastically.

"You really liked it Tonks?" The mirror image of George appeared.

"Of course. It was amazing!"

"You should see what he have in case Percy shows up." George told her.

After congratulations had been made to both twins and a few other Weasleys (including a sobbing Molly and a smiling Mrs. Fleur Weasley) she made it over to the other side of the room.

The party was only starting. The wedding had taken place in the afternoon, after all. The WWN was blaring the Weird Sisters now and all were dancing merrily. It was funny to see Hermione and Ginny glare so venomously at Ron and Harry for not asking them to dance.

Remus, of course, spun her around a few times. It was awkward with Emily hanging on, but he picked her up and put her in the middle of them as they swirled. She didn't seem to mind. On the contrary her large eyes seemed to dart everywhere at once, taking it all in. It was as if she had never known that people could be so happy.

After a few hours, Tonks had lost track of all the people she had said hello to, swapped jokes with, and how many she'd danced with. Utterly exhausted she finally spotted Remus by the punch bowl and scrambled over.

"Hey." She said.

Remus smiled. "Hello. Is Emily having fun?"

Tonks looked at him in confusion. "How should I know?"

The smile slowly drained from Remus' face. "I thought she was with you!"

"Why should she be with me? She's been following you around like a baby chick! She even would wait outside the bathroom for you!" Tonks exclaimed defensively.

Remus was pale now. His eyes scanned the crowds. "We have to find her… I hope all the people don't frighten her."

Fatigue vanishing, Tonks immediately turned and scanned the crowd. Her eye for detail swooped over groups, looking at child's height. There were children in attendance, yet at the same time none of them resembled Emily at all.

"I don't see-" She turned to find Remus had already gone. "Bugger." She jogged back to the Weasley bunch. "Molly have you seen Emily?"

"Emily?" Molly paused in her conversation with the elderly Aunt Hazel. "Why no."

"She's missing. We're not sure where she went."

To her surprise, Molly seemed unconcerned. "Oh don't worry dear. She's probably just trying to adjust to the crowd. She'll appear when she's comfortable."

"You don't think she's run away?" Tonks asked dubiously.

Molly looked affronted. "Certainly not!"

"What's going on dear?" Arthur asked. He had apparently picked up a new muggle suit for the occasion. It wasn't as bad as Filch's or Hagrid's, but defiantly up there in the same area.

"Emily is missing." Molly told him as she turned to talk to Mr. Delacore.

"Oh." Arthur appeared as unconcerned as Molly, perhaps even more so. "Don't worry Tonks, she'll show up."

With that he began to talk to someone from the ministry.

Tonks turned. Remus appeared.

"Any luck?" He asked, tersely.

"Molly and Arthur seem unconcerned."

"Well I wouldn't have wanted them to worry anyway." Said Remus lowly. "Not at Bill's wedding."

At that moment, Ginny spotted them.

"Oh professor Lupin! You should see what the twins are up to…"

"Ginny," Tonks began but Remus gasped.

"Nymphadora!"

She turned and stared in shock.

At the alter, a dozen or so kids from the guest list had gathered around Fred and George as they passed out fireworks.

"Now remember…" One of the twins said. "You have to wait until dusk. They won't be as cool otherwise."

And in the center, reaching for a firework and looking happily excited, was Emily.

Remus, of course, was already nearly there, his long strides making him appear as quickly by the twins as if he'd apparated.

"What are you doing?! You can't give fireworks to children!"

For a moment, both looked stunned. The cool marauder Moony was telling them to _back off_?

But Fred recovered. "Now Remus… surely you underestimate us. Pranksters we may be, we have a heart of gold. Don't we Feorge?"

"Quite right Gred." George replied. "We would never give them anything dangerous."

"Well they were dangerous, but they're perfectly all right now-"

Remus looked skeptically to the rocket Emily was holding that was almost as tall as she was.

Fred reached and put his arm around Remus. "However, so that you may witness the majesty of what we have done…" He raised his voice. "Okay, it's dark enough. Pull the cord!"

And before Tonks or Remus could say anything, every child reached to the base of their firework and pulled the string.

Several things happened. Sparks appeared, but out of each rocket a different action happened. For some girls, flowers-_real_ flowers-sprouted out. There were roses and marigolds, and sunflowers, and many other flowers Tonks couldn't even identify. One girl pulled her string and got confetti which burst from the top then floated gently down, and with another _crack _changed into a miniature puffskein that the boys sold in their shops.

The boys had different ones, of course. For one boy Gobstones erupted from the top. One boy pulled his string and the top of the rocket popped open where a dozen or so chocolate frogs leaped out. One boy named Agamen, who was the son of a friend of Charlie's, stared in absolute amazement at sparks which erupted from his rocket, only to burst and present cards which floated to the ground. As he picked them up, Tonks immediately recognized they were trading cards, much like chocolate frogs. However on closer examination, they were dragon cards, each a different species, picture, and other identification. The look of joy on his face made Tonks smile.

But the look on Emily's face made her want to do more. It made her want to hug each twin until their eyes bulged. From Emily's rocket, butterflies- real butterflies-flew out and performed dances and flew around her, landing in her hair and on her fingers. Each insect's wings were different colors which glowed brightly in the dark sky and changed like a kaleidoscope. Emily giggled- _giggled_, and looked up at Remus, her eyes shining.

"Butterflies!" She said.

Remus looked as stunned as Tonks felt. He looked back at the twins who had looks of absolute triumph on their faces.

"How much do I owe you?"

* * *

Yes, I got the idea from Gandalf in the Lord of the Rings. I won't lie. But the idea of the frogs and stuff I thought was fun. Give me rockets like that any day.

FP


	4. Chapter 4

Something horrible happened to me. I was studying at the college library and I left my flashdrive there. So all chapters of the story were lost as well as my papers, pictures, my upcoming speech… everything was gone. So therefore… I didn't feel like writing the chapter all over again. Which was sad because I liked it better the first time I wrote it. Not this time.

So forgive the delay. I was mourning the kidnapping of my flashdrive as well as the next installment of 'Emily.'

4.

Remus stood before the door, making no move to knock. One hand still clutched the paper where he'd hastily scrawled the address.

He should be relieved. After all, he'd never exactly labeled himself as 'parent material.' With Emily gone he could be what he was before. Normal thirty seven year old werewolf… engaged to beautiful woman-

Well… maybe not the 'normal' part. But life would be much less complicated. Wasn't that a plus?

Remus sighed.

No. Not really. He wouldn't admit it but he had become quite attached to the child.

Slowly, over the course of the past week, she'd become used to the many members of the burrow. Emily had also become terribly fond of Tonks, following her around, trying not to giggle as Tonks did her best pig nose imitation for her. When Harry, Hermione and Ron had disappeared, she seemed to have a child like sympathy for Mrs. Weasley, who sobbed all over Arthur's shoulder. She seemed quieter than usual that day.

Too many people leave werewolves.

Emily- still the little girl who would barely look or speak to anyone when she'd arrived. The twins had been the ones to realize that a shy child needs a crowd and an activity so they won't feel so singled out. They'd made such wonderful bounds and although it seemed long… it was really only a week and half since he'd brought her back.

Emily.

_'No,"_ Remus reminded himself. _'Not Emily.'_

He hadn't told the girl that he was trying to find her parents. He didn't want to raise her hopes only to have them crushed. What he asked was her real name.

_"Did I guess correctly? Is your name really Emily?"_

_The girl sat on the corner of his bed. Her legs were crossed and she was carefully considering a doll that Ginny had given her. _

_"Nope." She said combing her fingers through the doll's fire engine red hair._

_Remus smiled. She may be talking, but she would never use two words if the answer only required one. _

_"Then what is your name?"_

_She hugged the doll to her chest, her brown eyes meeting his. For a moment, Remus thought she wouldn't answer, but-_

_"Fawn." She whispered. _

_He blinked in surprise. "Fawn…" He whispered softly. "did you have a second name?"_

_"…Degas." With that, she stretched out her legs and slipped off the bed to leave the room. Remus remained there, his mind whirling. _

_"Fawn Degas…"_

Fawn. It was the perfect name for her. Why hadn't he seen it before?

And it was that name that had lead to his search. In the wizarding world he'd found no records of a 'Fawn Degas' who had gone missing, been to St. Mungos, or had even existed for that matter. It had reminded him of the all the victims of Greybacks pack who had been muggles. Never knowing the wizarding world even existed they were forced into a world of magic and placed at the lowest order of creatures. The moment the teeth touched their skin the transformation from disbelief and obliviousness to the fear of magical warfare had forever bonded them in a curse of blood and pain.

He checked newspapers. Editions from around the time Emily- _Fawn_ had appeared in Greyback's ranks.

Nothing.

He looked up phone numbers. Thank heaven his mother had been a muggle… he actually knew what he was doing. Punching in the numbers of the Degas' in England had been a long and tedious process which had given him a fine of long distance calls and a headache for his effort.

Tonks had been looking too. Being an auror meant having access to records Remus wouldn't have even thought of.

In the end, however, Ginny had been the one who had found Emily's parents.

"_Professor… do you remember Seamus? He was from Harry's year?"_

_Remus looked up. _

_They were at the burrow for dinner. It was much more silent than normal and talk seemed to be forced. Emily had just finished and scampered into the back yard. The rest of them had remained seated, basking in the quiet._

_The question had caught him off guard and he somehow he managed to draw up a picture of the Irish boy in his mind._

_"Yes… I remember him." He said. _

_Ginny swallowed. She looked pale, her freckles now more noticeable than ever on a paper white face. _

_"I dated his best friend for a while… and we become mates. I wrote to him that a girl had been found who had been separated from her parents and that no one seemed to know what happened to them. And he wrote back that he had a muggle neighbor named Jack Degas who'd been looking for his niece for weeks…"_

Ireland. Now why hadn't they thought of that?

Jack Degas had given them the address for his brother's house. Without a doubt, this was Emily's parents.

He sighed. Well he couldn't stand on the doorstep forever. He raised his fist to knock.

The door swung open. A man with a withdrawn expression and a bedhead yawned before he froze, seeing the man on his doorstep. Their eyes met and Remus couldn't help but gasp.

They were the same deep chocolate brown as Emily's.

* * *

He'd been half expecting that the parents had actually wanted to get rid of their daughter, but the confrontation that followed said otherwise.

Fawn's mother was as thin and delicate looking as a flower stem. Mr. Degas held her hand tightly as they sat in the loveseat directly across from Remus' chair.

They were so young, barely old enough to have a four year old.

Remus took a deep breath.

However Fawn's mother beat him to words.

"Why didn't you bring her here with you?" She whispered.

Remus looked up. "I... I didn't know if you were actually the parents. I've been looking for a long time… and I didn't want to give Emil-Fawn any false hope. I'm sure…" His throat constricted. "She'll be delighted to see you."

"Where is she?!" Mrs. Degas commanded, her eyes wide with fear and hope. Wanting to believe and yet not wanting to be hurt again.

"She's staying with a friend of mine…" Seeing their faces he added, "She's receiving excellent care, I assure you."

"We need to see her." Mr. Degas stood. "Can you take us to her?"

Remus nodded. "In time… you see… when I found her…" Ah, how much of the truth should he tell? "She… was in England."

They blinked at her.

"England?!" They said simultaneously.

Remus realized that there was no way around it. They wanted their daughter back… they would need to know the truth.

He settled into his chair and prepared to talk.

"How much do you know about magic?"

* * *

Well now you have met Mr. and Mrs. Degas, parents of our Emily. I'd like to hear your thoughts about them... or any suggestions. I am always open to suggestions.

FE


	5. Chapter 5

I know what you're all thinking! "I told her I wanted the story to continue and she didn't update for three months!" (laughs) well sorry. I went back to school… and… well college is sometimes like a horse kick in the stomach.

I can't promise that I'll be speedy with updates, especially with the work load I have. I usually write about one chapter of fanfiction a week… and I have four different stories I'm doing right now. But if you tell me you like it I'll see what I can do. (wink wink)

Deathly Hallows is sort of like the fourth book of Twilight. We'll just pretend they didn't exist… and be a lot happier.

Long awaited and finally here… next chapter of Emily

* * *

"You didn't!" Tonks gasped, horrified. "Oh Remus… you didn't take them to Diagon Alley did you?!"

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. From the kitchen they could hear Fawn outside playing with Tonk's puffskein. 'Bobby' had a way of puffing up his body so his hair stuck straight out in all directions. Whenever he did this Fawn would start laughing as though it was wildly hilarious. Maybe it was. Maybe he would find it easier to laugh if he wasn't stuck in this whole… situation…

"Think of what a shock it must have been!" Tonks said, throwing her arms out and knocking a coffee mug off the table. It broke into fifty pieces but the couple hardly noticed- it was hardly a rare occurrence. She continued her rant as Remus whipped out his wand and silently repaired the cup. "I mean… if they're muggles that means that Fawn's probably a muggle too… in which case they should only know the bare minimum, you know? If the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures knew-"

"I know, I know…" Remus sighed heavily. "I know."

Yes, he knew all too well what the Magical Creatures department was like. He also knew that even if Fawn was a muggle there was no way to separate her from the magical world any longer. If the ministry was informed- which of course if they were not Remus would be heavily fined and punished- she would have to make a ministry profile. He really didn't want to think of the implications of that.

Taking the Degas' to Diagon Alley had been foolish. But there really didn't seem to be any other alternative. Besides, many muggle parents went with their magical children to buy supplies every year for school. After the initial shock, most of them seemed to recover nicely.

He could still remember the look on the couple's faces as they looked down the alley at all the hustle and commotion- the owls flying, the puffs of smoke and bangs and yelps- the strange words like 'muggle,' 'buxontrump' and 'galleon' being thrown around casually. As a child thought that there wasn't a place half so wonderful in the world as this cluster of shops that was tucked away in London. Somehow he didn't seem to grasp that same appreciation flowing from the Degas family. Mr. Degas seemed to show nothing more than shock, but he hid it well, gripping his wife's shoulders tightly, a look on his face as though he was in pain but bearing it well.

It was Mrs. Degas that scared Remus. The look she had given first to the street and then to him spoke of volume much higher than a shocked fear. It was _terror_… and _horror_. When they had gone back home she had been trembling and white. Mr. Degas had actually carried her up the stairs of their home. He came back down, explaining that his wife was just overwhelmed and that she would be all right.

"_Are you all right?" Remus asked, looking at him closely._

_Degas swallowed and looked down a moment, a rueful smile crossing his face. "No… not really…" he laughed a little, his voice sounding strangled. "But… I… I want to see my daughter. If putting up with this helps I am willing to do to any lengths." His eyes returned back to Remus. "You said this would help us to understand her condition. But if you called it a condition… when magic seemed the norm today… I worry about what that means."_

_Remus was surprised by his astuteness. _

_"I can't lie," he said finally. "It's far worse than anything you've seen today."_

_Mr. Degas's young face fell. "Worse…" he murmured. His eyes wondered to the stairs and Remus knew he was thinking of his wife. He swallowed again, a strong determination present in his expression. Remus smiled encouragingly. _

_"Next time I come here… I will bring Fawn." He promised. Then he disappeared. _

"Tonks… what else could I do?" he asked quietly. "The chance of Fawn living a normal life, unknowing of the Wizarding community is hopeless now. Unless she is maintained somehow she will never be safe. Even if she is given wolfsbane the idea of potionmaking would have to be explained. Right now the only thing I can think of is to try to introduce and her family to this world, and treat her the same was as one would a squib- someone who is tied the magical world but can never enter it."

Tonks, who had been opening her mouth to shout again closed it with a snap. Miserably she slumped in her chair. She knew he was right- there was no way that Fawn could possibly have lycanthropy and not be somehow connected to magic.

"I still don't like it…" she muttered. "Little girls… little girls should not have to worry about things like this."

She was referring to the calendar. Everyday Remus would tick off another day. The full moon was tonight and there was no telling how Fawn would take it.

They had both tried to tell her bits and pieces about it but the moment they said anything her body would freeze up and she would start crying soundlessly. After that they weren't even sure if she could hear them. She also refused the wolfsbane potion. They insisted she drink it the first night and she only threw it back up again. She tried to drink another and started gagging. After that Remus took the potion only for himself, knowing that when they transformed he would probably be able to keep the young girl in check.

_'James and Sirius were able to help me be less wolfish… it's possible with my influence I can calm her somehow…_' he thought.

Tonks, seemingly reading his thoughts stood up and came around the other side of the table. Sitting on the floor she stood on her knees, wrapping her arms around his middle. He let her, resting his arms around the back of her shoulders and head, pulling her close to him.

"No one should have to worry about this…" Remus murmured softly. "No one."

They sat like this for quite some time, listening to the sounds of Fawn playing in the distance.

"Every month I'm terrified for you," Tonks whispered. "But now I'm split. I know you'll make it. You have the potion and you're so much stronger than she is. It's like the condition is weakening her soul. She's so gentle…" Tonks snuggled her face deeper in his chest. "She really does seem like ours, doesn't she?" she mumbled into his shirt.

Remus sighed.

'_Too many people leave werewolves…'_

_'Are they normally other werewolves?'_

"Yes. Yes she does."

* * *

Dusk fell quicker than any one of them wanted to admit. Remus stood, shirtless by the door to the basement, mentally preparing himself. He felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down.

Fawn looked up at him, her large chocolate eyes round and troubled.

"Rem, I don' feel good." She admitted in an almost embarrassed manner.

Remus reached down and picked her up, putting her on his hip. "I know…" he whispered. "I'm sorry Emily."

Fawn let her head fall on his shoulder. "Is the monster coming for us?" she asked.

It was the first time she'd ever mentioned lycanthropy. He swallowed.

"Yes Em. The monster is coming for us."

She shuddered. Her horror was well received, Remus felt a simultaneous shiver run up both of their spines.

She looked up at him again, fear written plainly on her face. "Will it hurt?"

Remus tried to smile. "It will be alright," he told her. "This time, I won't hurt you. I'll be with you and you won't be lonely."

She shivered again. Squeezing her eyes shut she leaned against his chest, looking as small and wildly terrified as the day she had woken up at the burrow- right after he'd rescued her from the pack. He pushed her face hard into his neck and he could feel tears filling up the space of his collarbone.

"O-okay…" she whispered softly.

_She's fragile like her mother but she has her father's strength and determination to overcome._

* * *

_Oh I have so many options of where this story should go... any ideas? Muhahaha. Review please._


End file.
